Brief Walkthrough
The story of this game goes that you are a 19-year old student trying to track down 5 orbs. You are trailed by dark guardians, pesky trainers, and an enigmatic group known as Team Darkness. The base game for this hack is silver, but includes completely new maps, story, and a new game feel. Starting out You will start out in a small village called the southern edge. You will be in your room, when you go to leave your room, you will be prompted by an Eevee next to your door. He will demand to come with you and that is when you get your first pokemon. He is level 5, knowing Tackle, Growl, and Tail Whip, holding a Berry. When you leave your room, you will initiate a brief conversation with your family, ending in you recieving a Pokenav and five pokeballs. Now, go north to the connecting passage. The door will be locked to the next town. Go talk to the guard and you will see that he is asleep. Go to the eastern most town to find an old lady. She will identify herself as his grandmother, and then after giving a short exasperation, she will give you a magic tablet to "bring him back to the land of the living". Taking the tablet to the guard will open the door to the next town. Before you leave the southern edge though, you may want to go to the large house directly west of the western most grass patch. Inside will be a woman and her Bulbasaur. She will tell you she feels guilty about not being able to expose her pokemon to enough battling, and offers you the pokemon if you can beat her in a battle. Agree and defeat her Bulbasaur to get it. It will be level 6 and know Tackle and Growl. This concludes everything for the southern edge and you should now proceed north to The Capital. Once you're in The Capital, go north and the first building you will find is a Pokecenter. Go upstairs to find a new feature of this game. Dubbed the training center, this place is an incredibly ideal for training, catering to a broad level range. While it does cost money, the amount is very small, only 75poke for the first tier. I STRONGLY '''''recommend you train your pokemon to ~level 11. After training your pokemon to a suitable level, you should leave then travel north-east to a large building. Once inside, go east to find a staircase, ascend it then go west to find a second staircase (NOT THE GREEN DOOR). Moving to the south-east of the room triggers a cut scene between you, Professor Oak, and your friend. Oak will tell you that he brought you both here to send you on a quest to the East-Sudan to search for the Elemental-Orbs. Then, your friend will walk inside you and then make a reference to the Final Fantasy series by Square Enix. When you go to leave, Profeesor Oak will stop you and then give you a Pokedex. Leave the lab and then explore the town alittle. Professor Oak will set up a delivery for you at the Pokemart (The small pokemart). If you go there, you will recieve three Repels, an Ice Heal, an Antidote, a Potion, and a Paralyz Heal. I suggest you do this, for it gives you a decent starting supply of goods. Next, there is a gym. It's type is ground and led by Ritch. This entire gym can be an easy clean-up for your Bulbasaur, assuming you choose to use it. There are two trainers and then the leader. The first trainer has a level 12 Diglett. The other has a level 12 Geodude and a level 13 Cubone. Ritch has a level 14 Rhyhorn and a level 16 Sandshrew. After you beat him, you will recieve the TM for Dig (TM28) . With that, you should proceed to north-west of the Capital to contiinue with your journey. The Next Leg of Your Journey Restock on supplies and heal your pokemon. You will encounter trainers on the path. But, in the gate to Area 100, you will encounter a trainer named Roland, who is an old buddy of your's. He will say a couple joking comments before running off. Begin on the path, running west. After fighting two bug trainers, there will be a karate man blocking your travel west. He will say he cannot move until you bring him a First-Aid kid. To get this, you need to travel north to Area 101. You will find some grass along the way, containing weak bug-type pokemon and a few others such as Nidorans and Sentrets. There will also be a few other trainers, all sub-par and easy for your Eevee. You will soon get to Little Stone, a very small town with little significance. A man in the western most house will give you the Itemfinder. There is another gym, with the type focus of Grass. This gym is actually quite dificult as there hasn't been a decent fire-type pokemon introduced yet. My recommendation is to catch a Vulpix in Area 100. Train it to level 10 in the training center and it should do fine (though I don't recommend you waste too much time on it for the first fire stone is introduced when the rest of your party will be ~level 31.). Your Eevee should also be able to help, but will be dificult for the leader. There are a total of four trainers and then the leader, Brady. The first trainer has a level 14 Sunkern and a level 15 Tangela. The next trainer has a level 17 Bellsprout. The following trainer has a level 15 Oddish and a level 16 Ivysaur, and the final trainer has a level 15 Hoppip and a level 16 Paras. Brady has a level 15 Exeggcute, a level 16 Bayleef, and a level 18 Sunflora. Beating her will give you the Wooly Hat, which allows you to travel in cold places. After you get the Wooly hat, travel west through Area 102. There are trainers, and some decent wild pokemon, most notably Mareep. When you get to the end of the area, you will find a cave entrance. Outside the cave entrance, you will find a '''''shiny squirtle, It's level 8 and knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Bubble. It makes for a pretty decent water type, I do recommend it for your team. Enter the cave, or the North Star. The North Star is full of ice-type monsters. It's fairly easy to navigate, Go north-west until you find a surface of ice. Slide west then south to make it to the other side. Find the ladder to the west and climb down it. You will occasionally recieve messages about the cold, but it doesn't mean anything, there is no footstep count. You will come out on an elevated hill surrounded by ice. To navigate it, go south, west, north, east, then north. Continue on the path until you come across either a surface of ice, or a series of ledges, both of which leading you to the next ladder. Continue on the path once again until you find the exit. Exit onto Area 103. It's path is relatively straight forward. Wild pokemon include Mankey, Spearow, and the occasional Chansey. There is also a Charmander in a small inlet, but you need Cut to access it so we'll come back to it lator. The whole trip shouldn't take more then maybe 10 minutes. You will eventually hit Highland Town. One thing you may notice is that the gym is being blocked by a man. He won't move until you trigger an event by traveling to Area 104, east of Highland Town. When you get to Area 104, your friend will sense someone coming and then run and hide. You will be approached by two Darkness Grunts. Both has simple teams (forgot to note the particular pokemon) and shouldn't be too much of an issue for your team, assuming their levels are around 20. After you beat them, their leader will appear and battle you with a level 37 Steelix. You do not have to beat him. If by some miracle (I used Sleep Powder and Leech Seed.) you beat his Steelix, you get the same outcome. You will be knocked out and Team Darkness flees. You will wake up in Professor Frank's lab. If you turn to the other seat on the couch and press A you will recieve a Full Heal. Find the Professor and thank him. You will also ask about the First-Aid kit, he will tell you that he has to look for it, and tells you to go challenge the gym while he looks for it. The Highland Gym is a flying-type gym. The first trainer is standiing right in the entrance of the gym, with a level 19 Hoothoot and a level 19 Murchow (I think). Then, the 'twins' have a single level 19 Farfetch'd. The next trainer has a level 20 Murchow and a level 21 Pidegeotto. The leader has a level 17 Spearow, a level 18 Delibird, a level 20 Skarmory, and a level 21 Xatu. Beating him yields you the HM for cut (HM01). With that, I'm going to stop for now, if anyone actually finds this walkthrough, please make sure to put links for this site on any forums about Pokemon:Dark Energy. If you want to lengthen this acticle, thats great, I would love it if you could do that. I'm working on making this a viable site for help on this suprisingly scarce hack. And if the creator finds this site, maybe give a shout out on the forums or in a video? Category:Starting Out